Talk:By Inferno's Light (episode)
Misspelled Garak Quote I just want you to know, you may not have been much of a father, but I really with you were alive right now. It appears the writer of this quote meant to say "wish you were alive" rather than "with you were alive". I am therefore going to make the change. Jumbo Wales 15:52, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Bashir Changeling Bashir said that he was replaced a month ago in the last episode . I am not sure how accurate this episode's stardate is, but it says 50564.2 on this page. 1000 units of stardate is roughly a year (see stardate), so the Bashir in the episode (stardate 50416.2) might be a changeling already. --Htam 17:45, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Its been proven that stardates do not have a regular pattern -- however, there isnt anything to disprove Bashir's "changelingness" in that particular episode. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:15, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::this changeling was going to be killed pulling this stunt off but in favour the bold the female changeling makes it clear to weyoun that one changeling is worth more to the link than the entire alpha quadrant -- 20:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. And what does that have to do with this four-year old discussion?--31dot 22:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) it was the bashir changeling -- 17:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I still don't see what one has to do with the other; she was talking about Odo......but my larger point was that this discussion was four years old.--31dot 19:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Garak's Claustrophobia Garak's claustrophobia was previously revealed in "The Wire". Are we sure about this? I scanned through the episode and couldn't find any mention of it, and there's nothing in the plot summary about it either – Bertaut 00:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :IIRC Garak stated in that ep that his exile led to feelings of claustrophobia --> Garak to overuse the device. – Cleanse 02:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::It isn't in the script. I don't remember it in the episode. He described feelings of loneliness, of being surrounded by people that hated him, etc., but not claustrophobia. In addition, in this arc he described stuff from his childhood. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Page location Why is there "(episode)" appended to this page's title? It seems reminiscent of the way Wikipedia used to add "(TNG episode)" to every episode before they realised how utterly silly the practice was. 05:28, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :It wasn't something we really wanted to do, it just became a necessity because of a screw-up by MediaWiki which they were too lazy to fix. Long story short, they disabled something we used for our system of linking episodes. The resulting screw-up created hundreds of (episode) redlinks on the . The only way to get rid of the red links and still maintain our system of linking was give all episodes the "(episode)" qualifier. Hence why all episodes are tagged with "(episode)". We didn't like it, but it was the easiest solution. Blame MediaWiki, not us. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:42, 26 May 2008 (UTC) (UK) ratings edit version? I've just watched this episode on the UK's Virgin Media Watch Again on-demand service, and it was bizarely re-edited, presumably for the violent content. The episode, as with all DS9 episodes on this service, is listed with an ostensible rating of U (Universal). Details: The "seven victories!" scene is moved to early in the episode, before Worf fights the first Jem'Hadar, but after he's already nursing injuries from his fights, which is utterly non-sensical. The finding of the tool from Act 4 is also moved up to earlier, but with no resolution; the plot line is simply abandoned. All of the beginning of Act 5 up to the fight with Ikat'ika is elided. That fight is extremely truncated; just a few seconds of combat, then the ending, without Martok's advice to quit or the Vorta's orders to defeat Worf. There may have been other edits or re-orderings, although it was so chopped and changed that it was difficult to follow the edits. This results in an extremely confused episode that makes little sense. Can anyone confirm that I didn't just hallucinate this, and/or provide more verifiable details? Rogerborg 21:14, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Worf's fighting Interestingly, there was a polish-jewish boxer whom the Nazis forced to fight for entertainment in the Auschwitz concentration camp. He survived the Holocaust and later made it to the U.S. where he fought Rocky Marciano. The parallels seem obvious, but his story was not widely known until around 2006, so I don't know if Worf's fights are actually a reference to him. -- SaganamiFan 09:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Whether it's true or not, the only way we could add it is if we have a quote from TPTB. -- 11:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Continuity Error When the guards first come to the cell for Worf, Bashir hands the tool used to open the wall panels to another person who hides it at the head of the bed. When the guard has moved away from the door and Bashir lets Garak out from inside the wall, he takes the tool from the foot of the bed. :While it may be true, it is not suitable for inclusion into the article as it goes against MA's policy against nitpicking. 13:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ship Classes Among the Starfleet vessels present at Deep Space Nine, I have noticed a ship that looks a little like the Intrepid-class, but has three nacels (one of which is under the ship). Has this ship class ever been identified? If so it would be nice to mention that this is its first appearance (assuming it IS its first appearance). :You're probably thinking of the Yeager type. - 18:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) breen isn't the breen's role (shooting a guard with his gun and getting killed in the process) another parallel to the great escape 20:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC)